The day when fire and water blended
by oliba
Summary: Three years had past since the war. Zuko invites the gang to the palace to celebrate it, but he has something else in mind. He regrets a lot of things he did in the past, but he only regrets one thing he didn't do: Katara.


Three years had past since the last time the gang was together, three years since Zuko's coronation and the end of the war.

Katara and Aang were flying on Appa towards the Fire Nation. The boy was so excited he couldn't stop talking about the big celebration that was waiting for them, but Katara wasn't answering, she was absent. Something was troubling her mind and, even though Aang was acting like he hadn't noticed it, the truth was he couldn't figure out what was it. She'd been like this since the day they had got the invitation from Zuko.

Katara said to herself that it was just a stupid thing, that she made everything up on her mind and it meant nothing, but she couldn't stop thinking about the signature on that invitation; Suki, Toph, Sokka even Aang got the: _Firelord Zuko _official stamp, however she got a handwritten _Yours, Zuko. _She looked at Aang with a weak smile, they were a couple now and she loved him, she was sure, wasn't she?

Once they got to the palace a guard escorted them to their chambers. There's where they found the others. Sokka and Suki looked so happy together. Katara was kind of jealous, she had never looked at Aang the same way Suki looked at her brother. And Toph, well, she had grown up to become a very beautiful young lady.

- Toph! You look so changed! - She hugged her and Toph send her away – Well...I guess you haven't changed that much!

- Come on Aang, leave the ladies do their... lady stuff and let's go play with Appa! - Sokka kissed Suki and they left.

That evening were all dressed up sitting in a table in the biggest room of the palace. It was crowded. The council, the nobles of the city, ambassadors from the other nations...everyone was there. A man announced: Firelord Zuko! Everybody stood up and clapped. The young boy entered the room solemnly and gave a speech about the three years of peace and hope. He spoke like a real leader, clear and motivational, he had the admiration of everyone in that room.

Katara couldn't stop looking at him. Standing there, dressed in his uniform, speaking so good...every time they made eye contact she felt a strange feeling in the stomach but convinced herself that it was nothing. When he finished the speech the party started. Zuko went towards them. He kissed Toph on the hand.

- You look beautiful tonight, Toph – said very gently

- Stop it! - And she hit Zuko in the arm, and then hugged him until he couldn't even breath

- And Suki, you are delightful

- Hey! Watch it, she is my girlfriend! - Sokka said half joking, half threatening

- Oh Sokka, don't be jealous. You look pretty too – Zuko said.

While everyone was laughing Aang noticed the light blush Katara had every time she looked at the young Firelord.

- Zuko, I don't see Mai – Aang said

- Oh, we are not together anymore – He gazed Katara.

- Oh man! She was hot! - Said Sokka and Suki hit him.

Katara didn't know why but she was expecting a compliment from Zuko, like the other girls had. Zuko only bowed at her, and said: Nice to see you, Katara. And went back to his place, excusing himself.

Suddenly the room became a whisper. Who was that girl? Why was the Frielord bowing at her? Toph took Katara from the arm and walked her into a corridor.

- What was that? - Toph sounded worried

- What was what? - Asked Katara

- Zuko, bowing? A Firelord is not supposed to bow at anyone... basic protocol – Explained Toph – Aren't you with Aang?

- Yes...Why? What?

- The Firelord is not supposed to bow at anyone unless...

- Unless?

- Unless it's the woman he is going to marry. - Katara laughed

- Toph, come on... He called you beautiful and Suki delightful . He said "Nice to see you Katara"... - She sounded pissed

- And bowed

- That doesn't mean anything!

- Well...Katara. I don't know what are you playing... if you don't want Aang...I could...

- Toph...

The girls went back to the party. Zuko and Katara didn't speak all night, but they starred at each other across the room, and every time their gazes met, there was an electric connection. Katara tried to kiss Aang, to go back to normal...and then she knew. There was no way back.

The next morning she woke up early, actually she didn't sleep that much. Katara went outside the palace to do some exercise hoping that would calm her nerves. A hooded figure took her, she was about to shout when the figure said

- Hey, it's me: Zuko

- What? Why are you dressed like this?

- Well...I want to show you something...and the guards don't want me going alone to places...

- Why?

- Oh...you know. Crazy people saying Firelord Ozai was better. But I don't want to bore you with politics. Let's go.

They were walking and Katara was talking about Zuko safety and how he should be more careful, that she was worried. Zuko said that he had that affair under control, his uncle (now first minister) was taking care of the trials for the traitors. But Katara insisted they shouldn't be going alone if there were threads.

- Girl, you are a brilliant waterbender – He smiled – What could happen to me?

- What if..What if...I tried to kill you – She said jokingly – What if I happened to you?

- You already happened to me.

And she didn't know what to answer, they walked in silence. Zuko showed her the new schools in the Fire Nation, and the new educative plan for the kids: history classes and geography, sociology... so the war wouldn't happen again. This was the proudest achievement of the new Firelord. They kept walking until they arrived to the outskirts of the city. Zuko guided her to a little river, hidden behind some rocks.

- It reminds me of you.

Katara was bending the water, playing with it. Zuko just starred at her, saying nothing. That river had thermal water. There was steam around them, it was hot. Zuko took off some clothes and so did she. The boy tried not to look, but there were some parts of the girl he hadn't noticed before, and it was hard to look away.

- Why is it warm? - Asked the girl

- Natural heat – explained him, he walk towards the girl – The Fire Nation is build in volcanic land – and whispered in her ear – Somewhere hidden, beneath the floor,

water and fire blend.

Katara felt a chill, and she noticed how close Zuko was. She could feel his breath in her neck, her heart going faster than ever, and his eyes looking at her.

- I regret many things I did in the past – said the boy – but I am trying to amend them

- I know. You are doing great, you are doing an amazing job – You could notice the nerves on her voice

- But there's only one thing I regret not doing

And then it happened. He kissed her. It was nothing like when Aang kissed her. Zuko was all passion and fire, and love. Raw emotion. She could feel his arms around her, trying to take it all in. It was more than a kiss. Their souls met.

While they went away a guard knock at the chambers of Aang. He gave a small package and said "it's for Miss Katara". Aang knew he wasn't supposed to open it, but he did any way. There was a note, from Zuko: _I'm sorry I took your necklace once, I hope this will make it up. Yours, Zuko. _The package had a necklace inside, like the one Katara had but with the fire and the water symbol, blending. It was beautiful. Aang didn't want to admit it, but he had tears in his eyes. He kept the package.

Back to the palace Katara said nothing all day. Aang was upsed, but she didn't notice, her mind was somewhere else. Someone knocked at the door.

- Iroh! - Said Aang as happily as he could

- Hello Avatar! - He smiled – Do you mind if I borrow him for a while? - Said Iroh to Katara.

- Sure. It's wonderful to see you again

- You too Katara – He bowed. - Walk with me Aang.

Iroh and Aang went to a small garden in one of the terraces of the palace. Iroh served some tea to the boy.

- Aang, flowers are precious. - Started talking the old man - But if you cut them in order to keep them, they die. You have to let them free if you want them to survive.

- I know – Said Aang – But what if the flower was the only thing I ever loved

- Hum...I see. What do you like about that flower? The possession of it or it's essence?

- It's essence... I think.

- There you go. If the flower dies, the essence does to. If you let it live you may not have it, but it will preserve it essence.

Aang stood up, and bowed at Iroh.

- I think I understand. Thank you.

Aang went back to the room and left the little package in Katara's bed.

That night Katara couldn't sleep at all, she went downstairs, outside the front door, and sat on the stairs. She looked at the stairs and remembered she struggled with this once "Aang or Zuko" and she tough that she made up her mind then, but that was a lie. Zuko was always in her mind, somewhere were Aang couldn't reach. Zuko was thrilling, he was pure desire, a challenge... and Aang was like his brother, they tried to be something different, but she couldn't.

- I hope it's not me who's keeping you awake – Said Zuko's voice

- Zuko... I... - Katara had no clue what to say

- I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have kissed you

- Sometimes I miss fighting. It's easier. You know which side you are on.

- Well...not always... - Smiled Zuko, she laughed - Do you wanna fight?

- What? Now?

- Yes. It will be fun. Like training – Katara hesitated – Maybe you'll figure out which side you are on

They both went to the courtyard. One on each side. And began bending. Aang, Toph, Sokka, heard the noises and went upstairs, to see what was happening.

- They are fighting! - Said Sokka, horrifiend.

But they weren't fighting. Their bending was like a dance, so compensate, so balanced. It was an amazing spectacle, they had never seen something like that.

- No. They are falling in love – Said Aang


End file.
